A Near-Death Experience
by Rubytears101
Summary: Jack Frost, the one who always encouraged them to have fun. Jack Frost, who defeated fear itself, reduced to this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bros. I had to write this. I watched the movie the other day, and I must say this... BEST. MOVIE. EVER. :D Seriously, that movie was fucking epic. Anyway, yeah, this idea was burned into my mind during the film. R&R.**

"Come on you guys!" Jack Frost yelled to the other 4 Guardians, who were standing unsure at the edge of the pond. They all slowly skated across the blue frozen pond. They were just starting to have fun, when the moonlight disappeared. "Why hello." A raspy voice came from above them. "Who are you!" the Tooth Fairy yelled up at the black hooded figure sitting on tree branch, blocking the light from the moon. The figure in the lose silky black robes hissed before throwing knives at them. They dodged them, and the knives cracked the ice, causing Sandy and the Tooth Fairy to fall in. Santa pulled out his swords and ran into the forest where they saw the dark stranger run. Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs and looked around. Jack gripped his staff. Suddenly the figure jumped onto Jack, pinning him the ground, holding it's knife above it's head. Jack froze, eyes wide, staring up at the creature and prepared for the stabbing pain…

…Which never came. A boomerang hit the mysterious creature in the head. Causing it to hiss and run away. Jack just lay there, unable to move. Bunnymund stood over him. "You okay Jack?" he asked, staring down at his friend. "…Jack?" He asked again, waiting for a response. Without word, Jack slowly sat up and curled into and ball, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared dead ahead at nothing. He rocked back and forth, whimpering. Bunnymund stared down at the 5th Guardian in shock. Jack Frost, who always laughed, and encouraged them to have fun. Jack Frost, who defeated fear itself, was curled into a ball crying to himself. "Jack! Are you okay!" The Tooth Fairy and Sandy came running toward them. Jack didn't even look at them, still staring dead ahead with glossy blue eyes, rocking back in forth.

**There will be more. Yes, the creature is a Supernatural being. And yes, there will be more. :D Review. NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello bros. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got my computer revoked for throwing a chocolate covered wisk at my mother ((Yes, I bake)). Anyway, I have a particular creature picked out for the villain. It was inspired by the show Supernatural ((On at Wednesdays at 8:00)). Anyway bros and broskis, here es another chapter of... what was this story called again... Oh yeah, welcome to another chapter of "A Near Death Experience"**

That was three weeks ago. Everyone was staying at Santa's Workshop, seeing as how it was almost Christmas and Santa needed to get busy, yet he didn't want to leave Jack's side.

They all took shifts sitting outside the room Jack was currently occupying, in case the creature came back. It was the Tooth Fairy's shift, but she looked tired. Ever since Pitch attacked her palace, she preferred to go out and help her fairies work. She was practically falling asleep on the floor.

Luckily, Bunnymund was strolling by, and noticed that she was dosing off. He sighed and offered to take the last half of her shift, as well as his own shift. After sleepily thank him, the fairy hovered down the long hallways before turning the corner and going into her room.

Bunnymund sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. After the first hour or so, he somehow managed to fall asleep. Yet he woke to the screams. They were horrible, like somebody was being tortured.

Bunnymund got up immediately with one thing on his mind. _'Jack'_ He thought as he whipped open the door and his eyes went wide with shock.

Jack was laying on the bed, hands tied above him, and hooded figure sitting on him, carving symbols into his chest with the same knife that tried to kill him.

"Jack!" He yelled, grabbing his boomerang and throwing it at the creature's head. The soft noise of fabric ripping filled the air. The hood fell.

Beneath the hood, the head and neck of a giant snake rested upon a human body. "What the hell…?" Bunnymund stared at the creature as it jumped out the window into the night.

**So? Reviews are nice, :D. GIVE ME YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! (ﾉ****ಥ****_ಥ****)ﾉ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello bros. I typed this up at 3 in the morning, and now share it with you. I hope when I publish my book, you'll read it. :D I do not own the characters. By the way, I took a test, and it says I have a 140%/150% chance of being dyslexic. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

The pattered against the window as Bunnymund paced back and forth. "Anything?" He asked the other 4 Guardians, who were currently researching snake-headed creatures.

"Not yet." The Tooth Fairy said "Maybe you should take a break Bunny, you haven't slept in 3 days…"

Bunnymund sighed, but took her advice. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Jack's room.

He knocked slightly before opening the door. He poked his head in the door before entering completely.

Jack was laying in his bed, still as untouched water. He was shirtless, his bandages crisscrossing his chest, blood slightly seeping through them.

Bunnymund sighed again, before walking to the nightstand and grabbing the bandages.

Knowing what he was about to do, Jack slowly sat up. Bunnymund was the only one he let into his room. Every time someone else tried to enter, he screamed like he did that night.

Bunnymund winced. He still remembered those screams. They were burned in his mind.

_'It's my fault.'_ He thought _'I left him alone.'_ He started unwrapping the bandages slowly, careful not to hurt the fifth guardian.

He was pretty sure he heard Jack whimper a couple times, but he ignored it as he once again carefully wrapped the bandages on the snowy haired boy.

He closed the door behind him slowly. "Bunnymund!" The Tooth Fairy yelled "You're going to want to see this."

She flew toward the room where they were researching. He ran toward the library where she disappeared.

"We found the type of monster that thing was." Santa said in a heavy Russian accent.

* * *

The blood dripped on the pentagram that was carved into the floor. "Damn it!" The creature hissed "I need more time!"

The creature put his hand on the glass case containing a girl. "Don't worry Marie, I'll free you soon."

**So, you like? If you found me out, do not ruin the story for others please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Bros. Since some of you are confused, this chapter is mostly explaining things. THE CREATURE'S IDENTITY IS REVEALED! Anyway, I do not own characters. WARNING: THERE IS SOME FLUFF WITH BUNNYMUND X JACK UP AHEAD! NO LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ!**

"Leviathan?" Bunnymund asked as he stared at a picture of the snake/human creature.

"It's a type of serpent demon, legend says that they were all killed in the War of the Species." Santa explained.

"How do we kill it?" Bunnymund asked, determined to find this thing and kill it.

"Leviathan are servants of the devil." The Tooth Fairy intercepted "The people who look into the eyes into the Leviathan are immediately struck with antagonizing fear. It usually brings back the worst memory that person has, and replays it over and over in the person's head." She said sadly, her wings drooping a bit.

"When a person who has seen the Leviathan sees another person, they see a terrifying person from their past." She continued "A wonder who Jack is afraid of?" She said sadly.

Bunnymund slowly stood up. "I'll find out. I saw the creature, maybe I can somehow communicate with Jack." He walked toward the direction of Jack's room.

He knocked before entering. He saw a horrifying sight. Jack had taken his bandages off, and was scratching at his wounds, making them bleed insufferably.

"Jack, stop!" He yelled as he crossed the room in record time, and taking Jack's hands in his.

Jack was crying rivers of tears, and for the first time in three weeks, he spoke. "Help me." He said before falling limp against Bunnymund's chest.

"Jack…" He whispered as he stroked the boy's spiky hair. "What's happening to you?"

* * *

"Sir, how did you come to be like this?" Asked the short red-haired girl in shapeless black ropes asked.

"I sold my soul to somebody I regret meeting." The Leviathan hissed. "But if I meet him again, I'll kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Bros. I do not own. Read Chapter. Goodbye.**

Bunnymund was sitting by the fireplace. It was still raining outside. I hadn't snowed since Jack went into his hypnotic state. Those two words kept playing over and over again in his head.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. No, not just an idea… a _plan. _He ran toward the library as fast as he possibly could.

He burst into the warm room full of books. "Sandman, is it possible to enter other people's dreams?" He asked without stopping to take a breath.

Sandman was startled by the sudden appearance of the fourth Guardian. He looked like he was thinking very hard for a small period of time before nodding.

Bunnymund smiled. "Good, I want you to put me in Jack's mind." The Tooth Fairy gasped at this.

"Bunny, what if you don't return?" She asked "What if you're stuck in Jack's mind forever?"

"Tooth, don't be so dramatic." Santa Claus stated. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

A few hours later, and Jack had been induced with a heavy sedative, Bunnymund was also being transferred into Jack's mind.

* * *

He woke in a pile of snow in the middle of a village. He looked at the people, who seemed not to see him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white hair. He headed in the direction where he saw it. It was leading into the woods.

He reached a small pond. He looked around and noticed something out of place. He saw a scrawny boy with brown hair and dark eyes.

He squinted. _'Jack.' _He started toward the boy, who was standing next to a larger man. Suddenly, the man struck him with his fist.

Bunnymund stopped moving. He watched as the man kept punching the boy repeatedly.

Then it happened. Jack pulled out a dagger and stabbed the man in the chest. Bunnymund followed the human Jack as he ran back to the village.

He watched as the next day rolled around and he followed Jack and a little girl back to the pond. The body was gone, disappeared over night.

Next Jack and the younger girl were ice-skating. He watched as the girl skated a few feet away from Jack.

Then the ice started cracking. Bunny felt his eyes widen. He watched as the next scene played out before him.

"It's just like a game of hopscotch." Jack said "One foot after the other." Before grabbing the girl with his staff and swinging her the edge of the pond.

Then the ice broke. Bunnymund gaped as human-Jack fell through, falling down into the cold waters.

"Saddening isn't it." Bunnymund whipped his head up to see Jack. Guardian-Jack. Without thinking, Bunnymund hopped up and hugged his friend.

Jack was frozen in place. Bunnymund pulled back and stared at the boy. Jack's cheeks turned bright red, then he started sputtering. "W-What the hell was that for!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bunnymund shrugged. "Anyway, I got a question for you." Bunny asked in a curious tone.

"What's that?" Jack asked as his eyes sparkled with wonder and he slightly cocked his head to the side. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bros. I do not own. By the way, somebody pm'ed me what I actually look like. I have short red hair and green eyes, am (and I hate to admit it) short, and I wear black glasses. Have fun with meh fluff/angst. **

**I AM GOING TO WRITE A FLUFF FANFIC SOON ABOUT BUNNYMUND X JACK!**

Bunny shot up. He was awake. He glanced at Jack, who had the color back in his eyes.

"Jack, are you…you?" Bunnymund asked, still staring at Jack.

The 5th Guardian smirked. "Of course." At this, Bunny sighed in relief. "Now I want to find this creature and kill it."

Jack looked over at the golden dwarf Guardian, who was drinking hot chocolate, and smiled. "Thanks Sandy."

Sandman gave Jack a thumbs up. Before returning to eating a peanut butter flavored banana.

Jack looked down, and saw the bandages. His eyes narrowed. "Monster?" Everyone just nodded their heads.

Said monster appeared from the shadows. "Why, hello." It hissed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" The Tooth Fairy growled.

"I'm here to collect the boy." It hissed.

"I am not going anywhere with you." Jack said stubbornly. "In fact, I will kill you instead."

The creature cocked it's head the side. "You don't remember me?" It hissed.

"No, should I?" Jack hissed right back at the creature.

"Seeing as how I'm the man you killed, yes you should."

**I know what you're thinking. "OH SHIT." and "UPDATE!" I will soon my pretties. But I must go feed my little dog.**


	7. The End Part 1

**It's the end bros. I will probably write an epilogue. Yes, it ends fairly quickly, so I'll make the epilogue long okay? *Dodges flying fruit* Anyway, sorry it's a crappy ending, but I'm starting a better story, but I wanted to end one so I could write the other. :/**

"But you're dead!" Jack exclaimed. Looking the creature up and down.

"I made a deal with someone I deeply regret."

"What's your name?" Bunnymund demanded.

"Lucius."

Aster stared at Jack. "You know the anti-Christ?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently."

"I need your help. My daughter Marie, she is in a coma." Lucius hissed. "The devil put her there."

"I'll help." Jack answered. "For an answer."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you attack me?"

"Because I felt like it." He hissed.

Jack frowned._ 'Why in the world would I help him now?'_

It all happened so fast. The creature pulled out a sword just as North grabbed his and Sandy grabbed his whip. Tooth shielded Jack, and Bunnymund pulled his boomerang. The creature whipped around, dodging North and Sandy, and successively knocking down Tooth.

"Jack!" Bunnymund yelled before grabbing a sword and decapitating the creature with ease.

**Yeah, it's crappy. I will make Bunnymund and Jack fluff in the next chapter ja?**


	8. The End Part 2

**I TRICKED YOU, I TRICKED YOU ALL! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyway bros and broskis, the NEXT chapter is the epilogue :)**

Bunnymund looked at Jack. "Well that was easy." He said blankly. Jack's eyes widened and he pointed behind Aster. Bunnymund slowly turned around. "Holy sh-"

The creature let out a loud roar. It didn't just have it's head back. It had _6_ heads. Jack grabbed his staff and ran toward the creature currently growing in size. "Jack!" Tooth yelled.

Jack flew up to the creature and stopped in front of his face. "Jack" Bunnymund yelled.

Jack held his arms outstretched his arms. "I'm the one you want" Jack whispered, lowering his head. "Take me."

"No!" Bunnymund yelled as he stood helpless, watching his friend get swallowed by the creature, a blue light softly illuminating inside the creature's mouth before disappearing completely.

Bunny fell to his knees in defeat. "Jack…" He started

In the creature's mouth, Jack held his staff out in front of him. "Bunnymund…" He started.

"I love you." They said at the same time, but completely unaware they did so.

The blue light erupted, shining from the creature's mouth and growing larger.

Everyone held up their arms to their face instinctively, blocking out the light from their eyes. The blue glow exploded, as well as the creature's head.

The dead body was completely frozen in ice, the middle head in mid-explosion. Everyone looked up, just in time to see Jack falling head first toward the ground.

"Jack!" Bunnymund exclaimed, while running to catch the snow-haired boy, who fell lightly into Bunny's arms.

Bunnymund felt tears leave his emerald green eyes. "Jack…" He whispered. Somewhere in the background, Tooth let out a strangled cry, her hands covering her mouth, while North and Sandy held their heads in defeat.

"Hey kangaroo…" A whispered voice came out of the small boy in Bunnymund's arms, before coughing violently.

The boy smiled after coughing and said in a hushed tone "Thanks for catching me."

**Best. Ending. Ever. right? WRONG! THIS IS NOT THE END! MUHAHAHA!**


	9. Epilouge

**It's the end of this journey bros. It ends here. I, myself, am a sucker for romance. Does not own ROTG. Warning: Yaoi up ahead!**

Jack stared at the snowy horizon which seemed to go on forever. He heard the thump of something heavy landing on the top of North's palace.

He was lost in thought to even notice. He was thinking of how the snow was like a canvas, desperately in need of paint.

Two minutes later he felt furry arms wrap around him. He buried his face in the warm fur.

Bunnymund lost in thought as well. He thought of how beautiful and sparkly the snow and ice was.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jack turned around. "Bunny… we need to talk…" He whispered, his voice barely coming out.

Bunnymund put a finger to his lips. "No, we don't" He said strongly, his thick accent stronger than ever.

Bunny removed his finger before replacing it with his lips. Jack sighed as their lips met.

It was their first kiss. A kiss that bonded the two. A kiss that showed their affections. A kiss… that would make their love last forever.

**~*~Fin~*~**


End file.
